


Restrained

by ride_the_dinos



Series: Welcome to the Fairgrounds [1]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Restraints, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ride_the_dinos/pseuds/ride_the_dinos
Summary: “There you are,” A voice purrs in his ear.Jason tenses, awareness snapping like a rubber band across his skull. There’s something heavy in his lap. It shifts and he realizes it’s a heavy someone in his lap.“You gonna stay calm this time?”
Series: Welcome to the Fairgrounds [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952311
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Restrained

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 Prompt: Restraints

It’s the nausea that wakes Jason up- not the swollen tongue, or the ringing ears, or the heavy legs. His stomach twists and his consciousness jerks with it. A whimper escapes his lips and he just barely manages to swallow down the acid building at the back of his throat, focuses for an eternity on not heaving as he struggles back to cognizance. 

His wrists are numb and swollen, locked tight behind his back. And he can’t. . . see. His eyes are open, but he can’t see. What’s…? 

“ _T_ _here_ you are,” A voice purrs in his ear.

Jason tenses, awareness snapping like a rubber band across his skull. There’s something heavy in his lap. It shifts and he realizes it’s a heavy _someone_ in his lap. 

“You gonna stay calm this time?”

Who...? Jason doesn’t move an inch, opens his mouth to ask-

“Hush, baby. No more out of you. Will you be good if I take this off?” A hand, calloused and long, lays against his cheek. Cool fingers trace the seam of the blindfold over his eyes. 

Jason grits his teeth against the ringing in his ears and nods. 

The voice hums, inches from his face, “Not enough, sweetheart. Ask me nicely.”

Jason swallows painfully, testing his tongue against his teeth. Why does his head hurt so much? Who the fuck is this? What’s happening? 

“G-get it off,” he manages to croak. 

The person laughs, shifting across Jason’s thighs. The point of contact burns in his brain until it’s all he can focus on.

 _get off go away get off_ please _get away_

“Close enough I guess.”

The blindfold comes off with a painful tug at his hair and he blinks frantically in the dim light, forcing his eyes to clear. What he sees makes him slam back against the chair he’s shackled to, drag a breath into stuttering lungs. 

Confusion and panic lace his thoughts like a powerful narcotic. No this is. . . This is wrong. . . It can’t be. . .

_“Dick?”_

**Author's Note:**

> drop me a prompt/come say hi on my Tumblr: @ride-the-dinos


End file.
